


A special moment between a witch and a human

by Roroanama2003



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lingerie, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27550588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roroanama2003/pseuds/Roroanama2003
Summary: Amity is the leader of the Witches Coven, the equivalent of the Emperor's Coven after Belos dead, without the magic restrictions, letting everyone studied what they wanted, being free to explore the Titan's gift.Her job is to help witches control their powers and understanding the responsibility that came with power. She wasn't the Emperatris, but people looked at her as one letting pressure build upon her shoulders.She feels the burden, so does her wife, Luz, the defeater of Belos, the current master of all types of magic. Luz doesn't have the same responsibilities, having more free time than her wife, but their schedules are not the same, limited to watch her tesoro pass out on her bed for all the wrong reasons, finally, she decides to do something about it.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 33
Kudos: 308





	1. I'm not even a leader, why do I care so much?

Want to see this fic? Let me know with your kudos and comments, after all, this is going to be pure smut (leave suggestions too)


	2. Lack of sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beta first chapter

Luz was tired, not only from work because discovering new glyphs were one thing, but master them was something completely different. It took her almost one year to master the ice glyph. Everything had to be perfect, the slightest mistake and, she had to start all over again, with that her job was difficult, but she knew that Amity had it worse.

Being the leader of the Witches coven was something that everyone looked like the most powerful position, thinking that she was supposed to lead everyone a peaceful existence. 

Her job was nothing like that, not even close. She was supposed to do something stressful, yes, but not as much as what she did now. The witches coven teach anyone who wanted to learn magic and how to use it with responsibility, at least in some way that did not end with everyone dead. 

Amity was the leader of the coven, coordinating everyone on what to do, researching Abomination magic, and helping recruits settle in their new job, nothing else. Everyone looked at her as the new Empress, supposed to sit on her throne and control everything on the island. Political, social, economic, magical responsibilities, and decisions were hers.

Technically that power figure didn't exist anymore after Belos dead and the Emperor coven disappearance. Witches and demons elected someone to govern the isle, but even him, someone who Luz didn't even remember his name, waited for Amity's opinion to do anything. 

God, Luz hated coming back home after a long day of research to find an empty house, go to her marital bed, and wait until 2 am to watch her tesoro arrived home and go upstairs and, without changing to her nightwear passed out on her bedside.

After four months of the same routine, Luz was about to lose her mind if she didn't get Amity to eat her pussy in the next three days. Before Amity's new role in the coven, the married couple took two days of lovemaking every week. Sexual activities are something important for Luz since the first time she did it with Amity.

It was and is the best way for her to show how much she loves and worships Amity's body, pinning her down and leaving her breathless with her pussy. Luz's favorite position was sitting on Amity's face, putting her pussy directly on her mouth, her thick pubic hair landing on her nose, obligating her wife to breathe the smell of Luz. Sweet, saliva, and pussy juice all concentrated in her curly hair.

Luz knew that Amity loved that position as much as her because every time she moved her twitching pussy lips from her lover's lips, she would make the cutest sound ever, something between a moan and whine. And her face, damn, it was enough to bring Luz over the edge again, saliva, spit, and sweet nectar all over her face. Amity would always pant like a dog after that particular pose, looking like a savage animal who wanted to be fuck until she couldn't even walk straight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something I wrote, kinda a beta chapter, not finish thought, this week a have a lot of things to do, including a big exam that will take most of my time so I will not have the time to publish something complete, but I didn't want to leave you hanging so here you have, a beta chapter for what is to come. Enjoy and leave your comments.


	3. Sex tapes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz search for her tapes with Amity on their honeymoon.

But Amity was always too tired to even have a quicky. One time Luz got Amity a little bit excited but, it didn't last long. Amity started sucking Luz's nipples when she just fell asleep in her lover's chest, cute and frustrating. 

Luz knew that Amity would not absent from her work for anything that wasn't a life or death situation, so Luz needed to get someone to replace Amity at least for one or two weeks to have her wife for herself and fuck her to oblivion.

The thing was that no one was that crazy to take her job, at least that Luz knew. Luz was involved in the coven but mostly like a guide for the kids. She didn't talk much to the other adults in the coven. Her other option was being honest with Amity, telling her how she felt, and praying to the Titan that Amity could find someone in her circle of trust to take her responsibilities for a while.

Also, Luz needed to discuss with Amity her new role. She was happy and proud of her wife for getting the highest position ever in the coven, not because her parents wanted her to, but because she wanted to get there, but she was getting more work that wasn't hers. 

Amity's nature to take everything to herself and work until the end of the world was killing her. Her routine was anything but healthy everyday Amity went to work from 7 am to 2 am. Her work was supposed to be over at 5 pm. Amity always stayed working and working until the sun was about to go up again.

Tomorrow, at 6 am, as soon as Amity's feet touched the floor of their shared bedroom, Luz would take her hand, pinned her to bed, and talk about their relationship. Even if Amity tried to escape, Luz would not let her go. They had to talk about everything.

Anyway, her plan would take action in 10 hours. Luz needed to relieve herself. It wouldn't be enough to satisfy her hunger for Amity but, it would calm her down for the talk. After all, she was going to pin Amity down for talking, not sex.

Luz put her bag on the counter before taking out her shoes, looking for their secret cabinet for the videotapes of their honeymoon. Not the hotel or the beautiful beach that they stayed in, but the wonderful sex tapes that Luz recorded with Amity.

They had at first slow and steamy sex, as a warm-up for the rest and a full show of their love, a tape that watched only with Amity as it had so many feelings that Luz made her wife felt that night of their honeymoon.

The other tapes were pure amazing sex. Luz fucking Amity to oblivion, making her cum four times in a row going raw on her with the penis spell Luz found in one of Eda's weird books. Some of them were Amity eating Luz out in their favorite position, but there was one that made Luz's nerves stand and tingle.

Labeled, Amity and Luz making love until morning, the hottest tape they recorded, everything they did that night was just fucking spectacular, literally. Luz on top of Amity, vice-versa, everything was there. Luz loved fapping to that tape, usually with Amity, but her needs were abysmal that she needed to steam off before the talk.

When she found it, a rush of desire run through her this was going to be fun. Going upstairs to their bed, putting the videotape while Luz decided to go hand clean for a more personal approach. Opening her laptop and setting up with the T.V before putting the USB in, Luz saw her home screen, a picture of both of them, sixteen and young, Jesus they had so much sex on those days.

It wasn't the moment to get nostalgic now Luz needed to masturbate enough to keep her in line. Opening the video and letting the laptop on her side Luz watched with enjoyment how the video started.

"It's my naughty baby ready" Fuck yeah, Luz thought as she took her zipper ready to start...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive but in university, not gonna lie, this probably will have weird uploads, but I will try.


End file.
